pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Zong Ze
Zong Ze was a Shaman and a member of Autumn Sea Tribe. Appearance Zong Ze looked to be in his forties, but there were age spots that only belonged to the elderly covering his skin. His hair was so long it was about ten feet in length.Ch. 367 Background Once, Zong Ze fought an Immortal. Their battle lasted less than the time taken for an incense stick to burn. After it, Zong Ze had a sour face.Ch. 370 History Book 2 Autumn Sea Tribe was migrating, because of the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands. Zong Ze was sitting on the head of a turtle located in the center. During their travel they encountered Su Ming, who was chased by an old Berserker in the initial stage of the Berserker Soul Realm. Zong Ze helped him. He made the old Berserker into a puppet just with a stare. Their meeting was planned though. The Thought Soothsayers predicted his arrival. Fa Zang, who was with Su Ming, was intermediary to communicating Su Ming's eldest senior brother with members of Autumn Sea Tribe. His life was coming to an end. He considered to surrender his blood right to Immortals in exchange for a chance to break through the End.Ch. 369 After hearing the message from his Shaman Lord, he carried on. When Hong Luo awakened in Su Ming's body, he came across Autumn Sea Tribe. He immobilized everyone in the tribe, even Zong Ze with ease and he kidnapped Wan Qiu.Ch. 394 Book 3 After the Catastrophe of the Eastern Wastelands. Many changes happened in South Morning. At some point, Zong Ze and other Shamans from Autumn Sea Tribe joined the Southern Swamp Island.Ch. 516 One day, Ya Mu and Zi Yan brought Su Ming to the Southern Swamp Island. Zong Ze felt a powerful presence, which shortly after disappeared. Yun Lai also felt it, and they were wondering who that was.Ch. 521 When Yun Lai was attacked by Su Ming, he shouted to Zong Ze to help him. Zong Ze warned Su Ming, if Yun Lai would die, the Southern Swamp Island would loose it protection. As the Undertaker of Evil’s Armor and Spear appeared on Su Ming, Zong Ze was shocked by sensations of madness and slaughter from them. Su Ming threw the spear into terrified Yun Lai, who exploded afterwards.Ch. 524 Then the island lost its protection and rose to the surface of the sea. Zong Ze explained Su Ming how South Morning was shattered into islands during the catastrophe. And about Berserkers from Eastern Wastelands hunting those from South Morning for entertainment. After hearing about Scour Sieve Island, Su Ming asked about its location and left the Southern Swamp Island.Ch. 525 Later, Su Ming came back from Scour Sieve Island with sealed and wounded Mo Luo, Zong Ze had a storm raging in his heart, because he lost to Mo Luo in the past. Before leaving again, Su Ming asked Zong Ze to take care of Fang Cang Lan and Zi Yan. Then Zong Ze went to Scour Sieve Island himself. When he saw the destruction, he decided to put more attention towards the matter of taking care of two women.Ch. 538 One day, Su Ming came back to the Southern Swamp Island with his second senior brother, the bald crane, Qian Chen, Yu Xuan and Xiao Huang in form of a mutt. Zong Ze entered old age and his body was exuding a thick bleak air. He looked like an ordinary old man. Wan Qiu reunited with him and was taking care of him.Ch. 721 Powers Zong Ze was an End Shaman and a powerful Soul Catcher. Reference List Category:Shamans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters